Just a kiss?
by ChrisSherry
Summary: Sherry finally lets her feelings for Chris be known.


Chris and Sherry just got back from the movies. Claire ran to the grocery store, leaving Chris and Sherry alone. Chris looked over at Sherry. "That was a good movie. Did you like it?" he asked. Sherry shook her head like she had been in deep though, that's because she was, "Oh, yeah." She replied. Sounding a bit down; worrying Chris. "Are you already Sherry?" He asked, walking over towards her. Sherry remained mute. Chris was now standing in front of the petite woman. "Sherry?", before he could even blink Sherry's lips crushed against his.

Sherry's heart beat fast with nervousness. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed Chris to know how much she cared for him and she let it all out in a passion kiss.

Chris could feel Sherry's tongue against his lips begging for entrance, he could feel her passion through the kiss. Chris continued to gently push her back and Sherry felt him pushing her away and she obeyed his apparent wishes. Sherry saw the concern on the face of the man she truly cared for. She felt so embarrassed and ashamed for her actions. Would he forgive her? A couple silence unruly minutes passed by. Both of them unsure what to say. Chris didn't know how to react or what to say, which had to be the first for him. Chris looked her in her beautiful bright blue eyes. "Sherry…" he said unsurely, her named escaped his mouth before he truly knew what to actually say after.

Chris' deep voice saying her name shook Sherry to her core. Sherry looked away from Chris trying to hide her shame. "Chris... I'm -s-sorry." she managed to say with little trouble. Chris stood there still trying to think of the right thing to say. He heard Sherry talking breaking though his thoughts.

"I really shouldn't have done that... I am truly sorry..." Sherry continued.

Chris hated himself for just standing there letting Sherry beat herself over in this conversion.

"I'm terrible." She said.

Sherry kept on belittling herself, Chris didn't move. She didn't know what to say to make this better. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not, then again, she didn't dare look up from the floor.

Hearing Sherry call herself terrible really hit Chris in the stomach. He felt a ping from his heart. That ping... was that what he thought it was? Did he like that she kissed him? Did he return Sherry's feelings that were now clearly there for him? His mind race with thought's he hadn't let himself think of until this few moment.

It was; it was what he thought it was. He cared for her more than he had been willing too, she was 13 years his junior. Why would someone so beautiful, young and sweet want someone like him? he was much older than her and worn down. Another ping in his heart came and went then returned and continued on. He was nervous. He felt like such a teenager. Why was he fighting this? His mind was yelling at him, "Give in Chris, just give in. Let yourself be happy for once!" and he did. He gave in.

"Chris, I'm sorry... I'll never do it again. I promise." Sherry said. Sherry continued to embarrass herself, and she mentally yelled at herself for being so stupid.

Hearing Sherry talk like that hurt him inside, in a way he didn't even think he could explain if her tried too. Chris' nervous warm hand rose to Sherry's face and began caressing it. She was still looking away from him. Chris' voice finally returned to him  
"Sherry... Sherry, please look at me." he said.

Hearing Chris say that, Sherry finally allowed herself to look into his gorgeous dark green eyes, the ones she fell for. To her surprise she discovered a look upon Chris' face she had never seen before. It was a look of a mix of both compassion and; dare she think or let allow say, lust?

Chris got closer and lower his head to her. Sherry could feel his hot breath on her face, it made her heart flutter with a feeling she had never experienced before in her twenty-Seven years. Now that Sherry was looking at him. Chris finally let out what was locked deep inside himself. "Sherry, you are beautiful. You are very special to me. You make me feel away I didn't think was possible in today's world. But, you make believe in that feeling again. You can reach deep inside me like no one else can. I never thought I would be saying these things to you because I never thought I would deserve someone like you anymore. I'm worn and tried Sherry, but when I'm with you, you make me feel the completely opposite. I'm young and energized. I'm an aggressive man, Sherry, and if this happens, if we happen. I will do everything to keep you. I would follow you to the ends of the world. I just need you to understand that." He kept his eyes locked on Sherry's.

It was Sherry turn to say something. "Chris, I am in love with you. You see, I've always felt like a monster, that I wasn't even a human, because of the G-Virus. But, you make me feel human. The thing is Chris; you would never need to follow me to the ends of the world. Because there is nowhere I want to be more then here with you."

Chris could no longer contain his urge. His lips crashed against Sherry's soft full ones. Sherry was a bit taken back by his passionate kiss and his eagerness. However, Sherry quickly accepted his kiss with as much urgency as him. Sherry was quite taken with how passionate of a kisser Chris was. He made her feel important and special. It was like he couldn't get enough of her or close enough. It was like their bodies were in the way, and their souls wanted to be bond together

Chris found himself breaking the kiss first. Both of them panting and trying to catch their breath. He just wanted to see her face. He wanted to imprint it into his mind. She was his now, and he hers. Chris' eyes met Sherry's once more. "I love you." He said with such seriousness in his eyes. Chris kept his hand on Sherry's smooth face. Chris still wanted Sherry to know just how much he loved her. "If there really is a person that is perfect in this world, it's you. You are perfect to me." Sherry never felt so much love and compassion in her life. "I love you too." She replied. Chris pulled her into a tight yet gentle hug. He might have been a big man, but he was gentle with her. She accepted his embrace instantly.


End file.
